Hitomebore
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Itachi, seorang mahasiswa tahun kesatu yang merasa jatuh cinta dengan Yuugao semenjak pandangan pertama. Gara-gara keramas dengan sampo bercampur lem akibat kenakalan adiknya, ia hampir terlambat masuk kelas dosen super disiplin hingga ia berlari dari halte kampus. Dan ternyata takdir berpihak kepadanya. Juga berkat acara kopi darat sahabatnya, ia dapat bertemu dan mengenal Yuugao.


Itachi mengendap menuju tiang listrik terdekat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya lagi. Ia akan berpindah ke tempat persembunyian berikutnya guna menjaga agar sosok berambut panjang itu tidak luput dari jangkauan pandangnya. Tetapi, ia juga terus mencari perlindungan agar tidak terlihat oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini sebelumnya. Baru kali ini ia menguntit seorang perempuan yang belum lama dikenalnya. Kalau kelakuannya sampai tertangkap kamera pemantau, pasti ia dianggap mencurigakan dan segera digelandang ke kantor polisi terdekat. Tentu saja ia juga akan mempermalukan keluarga besar Uchiha jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Namun, otak jeniusnya sama sekali tidak memikirkannya untuk saat ini. Sungguh ia sangat penasaran terhadap perempuan pendiam tersebut. Dan berbagai keanehan yang belakangan dilakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh itu bermula dari pertemuan pertama mereka….

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: ItaYuu, KakAnko**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: OoC, ****typo, masih berhubungan dengan fic Marriage Blues, My Doctor, dan Too Damn Late**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**~# HITOMEBORE #~**

CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siapa bilang Uchiha Itachi selalu bisa bersikap tenang dalam setiap keadaan. Buktinya ia berlarian dari halte kampus menuju kelasnya gara-gara tidak mau telat mengikuti mata kuliah seorang dosen super disiplin. Selain senantiasa datang tepat waktu, dosen bergelar profesor tersebut juga memegang teguh prinsip waktu-lebih-berharga-daripada-uang. Itu sebabnya beliau tidak bersedia melakukan tindak korupsi dalam bentuk apapun, apalagi terhadap waktu yang mustahil bisa diulang.

Itachi tidak akan begitu ambil pusing jika hukumannya sekadar tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan kuliah. Masalahnya, siapapun yang terlambat masuk kelas keuangan tersebut harus bernyanyi sambil menari di muka kelas. Bolos pun percuma karena hukuman akan tetap dijatuhkan di saat mahasiswa yang bersangkutan masuk kelas. Lagipula, ia tidak berniat untuk membolos atau melarikan diri. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah sekaligus menghancurkan citranya di tahun pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa.

Itachi menyesal karena tidak menerima tawaran ayahnya untuk berangkat bersama. Padahal keduanya searah, dan ia tidak harus mengeluarkan biaya untuk transportasi. Hanya saja, ia merasa seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak kalau masih menumpang di mobil ayahnya. Haruskah ia menyalahkan adiknya yang mencampurkan lem di samponya? Oh, sayangnya ia terlalu menyayangi adik semata wayangnya. Semalam ia juga salah lantaran keterusan meledek adiknya hingga siswa sekolah menengah atas itu mengambek. Sebenarnya masih ada kesalahan yang diperbuatnya di hari ini, yakni tidak memanfaatkan kendaraan yang sudah dibelikan untuknya.

Aaargh, tinggal lima menit lagi! Itachi semakin memacu larinya. Napasnya mulai sesak, kakinya seolah-olah tidak berpijak di bumi. Menggunakan lift pun serasa terlalu lama. Terlebih ia masih harus menunggu hingga alat itu turun dua lantai lagi! Ia kemudian berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga.

Itachi sempat menahan napas melihat pintu kelasnya hampir ditutup. Pintu di bagian belakang kelas pun agaknya sudah dikunci. Dengan kaki kanannya, ia mencoba menahan tertutupnya pintu berdaun dua tersebut. Tatapan tajam sang dosen yang terhalangi kacamata tebal cukup membuatnya bergidik.

Melihat isyarat dosennya yang mengizinkan masuk tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan memberikan hukuman, Itachi bisa bernapas lega. Sepertinya suasana hati dosennya sedang sangat baik.

Itachi meniti anak tangga ke tempat duduk paling belakang. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah salah seorang sahabatnya yang berambut pirang panjang.

"Padahal aku ingin melihatmu beraksi di depan kelas layaknya _idol group_," pemuda bernama Deidara itu terkekeh pelan, "—dan aku yakin semua yang ada di sini juga mengharapkan hal yang sama."

"Aku tidak sebodoh kau yang bersedia melakukannya dengan senang hati," desis Itachi.

Deidara malah tergelak pelan hingga sang dosen menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia hanya menggumam tak jelas saat Itachi membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang sarat kemenangan.

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara sang dosen. Untuk bersin pun rasanya segan. Itachi lalu melirik Deidara yang tidak biasanya tampil tenang. Tidak hanya sekali Deidara mendapatkan teguran karena mengajaknya berbincang di tengah kuliah. Agaknya hari ini berbeda. Deidara hanya diam dengan pandangan kurang antusias ke muka kelas.

Bagi Itachi, Deidara adalah sahabatnya yang paling unik. Orang tua Deidara menaruh harapan besar pada pemuda cantik itu untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga, mengingat adiknya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dan entah mengapa Itachi masih sering meragukan ketulenan Deidara. Sebab, putra pertama keluarga Namikaze itu gemar sekali melakukan _crossdressing_ bersama kawan-kawannya yang sesama _otaku_. Bahkan Deidara pernah menjadi pelayan di salah satu _maid cafe_ tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Ia juga belum pernah melihat Deidara mengencani perempuan.

"Ada apa, Itachi-_kun_?" Deidara menggumam dengan suara dibuat-buat tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari materi yang dicatatnya, "Jangan bilang kalau orientasi seksmu menyimpang gara-gara aku…."

Itachi merinding seketika, terlebih mendengar Deidara terkikik geli setelah mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. Perlahan ia menggeser duduknya hingga ke ujung bangku. Pantas saja ibunya selalu mengkhawatirkannya sejak ia berteman dengan Deidara, apalagi ia belum pernah menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan seorang perempuan pun semenjak itu. Alhasil ibunya selalu membawakannya bermacam jimat keberuntungan sepulang dari kuil. Ia juga yakin kalau permohonan ibunya tidak jauh dari masalah percintaannya, dan … kecenderungan seksualnya.

Perlu ia tegaskan bahwa ia adalah lelaki normal! Ia bahkan sering gonta-ganti pasangan sejak mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah menengah pertama sampai dicap _playboy_. Bukannya _player_, ia hanya terlalu baik hingga menerima ajakan kencan para siswi yang berani menyatakan perasaan padanya, meskipun ia tidak suka. Anggapannya, rasa cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Ternyata ia kerap kali merasa kurang sreg setelah kencan pertama, dan ia akan langsung memutuskan gadis yang bersangkutan.

Begitulah seterusnya, hingga ia bertemu dengan Inuzuka Hana, yang merupakan kekasih terlama dan terakhirnya sampai detik ini. Sayangnya mereka putus tidak lama setelah menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas, hanya dikarenakan kekurangnyamanan Hana pada rambut panjangnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baru saja keluar dari gedung jurusan, Itachi langsung digelandang oleh sahabatnya yang lain dari jurusan biologi. Kalau dipikir-pikir semua sahabatnya memang unik. Yang ini adalah pemuda berambut perak yang tidak pernah tidak mengenakan masker kalau keluar rumah. Katanya alergi serbuk bunga musim semi. Padahal tetap memakai masker di musim-musim lainnya.

Entah mengapa ia menurut saja diajak ke kafetaria kampus oleh pemuda bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi tersebut. Sedangkan sebelumnya ia ingin lekas pulang dan makan siang di rumah bersama ibunya mengingat tidak ada kuliah lagi.

"Ini adalah kesempatan bagimu untuk menghapus status jomblo."

Itachi merasa kalau Kakashi sedang meledeknya.

"Menjadi _single_ adalah pilihanku," sahutnya dingin.

"Okelah…." Kakashi menggumam dengan nada bosan sembari menarik kursi yang kemudian ia duduki. "Percaya kok kalau kau populer…."

Tuh, 'kan. Rasanya Kakashi memang sedang meledeknya. Matanya yang menyipit itu menunjukkan kalau Kakashi sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya. Halah, senyum kambing, terkanya. Baiklah, Itachi akui bahwa dirinya tidak selaku waktu masih sekolah. Ia kurang berminat menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seorang perempuan pun sejak putus dengan Hana. Akhirnya ia menolak setiap ajakan kencan yang datang padanya. Ia bahkan pernah memperkenalkan Deidara sebagai pasangan sejenisnya kepada seorang _stalker_ yang sangat mengganggu. Mungkin gara-gara itu popularitasnya menurun drastis di kalangan perempuan—dan … malah sebaliknya di kalangan laki-laki pecinta sesama jenis.

Kakashi meninggalkannya sebentar dan kembali dengan dua gelas minuman. Ia lalu membuka percakapan setelah Kakashi duduk lagi.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan di kopi daratmu ini?" Itachi mulai menyendok es krim tehnya.

"Tenang … kau tidak akan jadi pajangan saja," ujar Kakashi seraya terkekeh, "—dia bawa teman. Makanya tadi aku bilang kalau kau punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan temannya."

"Dia perempuan, 'kan…?" selidik Itachi dengan raut acuh tak acuh.

"Tentu saja…," desis Kakashi dengan tampang horor. "Aku masih sayang nyawaku. Ibumu bisa membunuhku kalau kau jadi _gay_ gara-gara aku."

Kakashi baru akan membuka maskernya untuk meminum jusnya ketika ia menangkap sosok yang hingga detik sebelumnya hanya pernah ia lihat fotonya. Seorang perempuan tomboy berambut gelap dikuncir yang berpembawaan santai—jauh lebih cantik dari foto yang pernah dikirimkan kepadanya. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya disertai senyum simpul yang tertutup maskernya. Perempuan yang dikenalnya sebagai Mitarashi Anko tersebut bergegas mendekat dengan menggandeng temannya yang pembawaannya berbanding terbalik. Teman Anko itu berambut violet panjang dan terlihat feminin.

Itachi tampak tak tertarik dan tetap berkutat dengan es krimnya sampai aroma _vanilla_ menggelitik hidungnya. Perhatiannya teralih pada seorang hawa yang mengucapkan permisi sebelum menduduki kursi di sebelahnya. Suara yang pelan itu bagaikan nyanyian lembut yang membuainya untuk tidur. Lebih dari tiga detik ia menatap perempuan itu tanpa berkedip hingga ia mengalihkan pandangan setelah mendengar dehaman Kakashi, dan sebelum tatapannya disadari oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Ia kira Kakashi pura-pura batuk karena melihat reaksinya. Ternyata pemuda itu hanya ingin menekan kegugupannya sendiri setelah duduk berdampingan dan berbicara secara langsung dengan perempuan yang dicintainya melalui _chatting_. Mendadak jantungnya juga berdebar-debar.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan sahabatku yang bak dewi ini—Uzuki Yuugao, mahasiswi matematika." Anko berkata dengan santai seakan-akan sudah mengenal mereka sejak lama. Ia sendiri mempelajari fisika di kampus ini. Yuugao tampak malu mendengarnya, namun ia malah tertawa pelan. "Dia memang pendiam dan sedikit pemalu," imbuhnya.

Yuugao tersenyum simpul sembari merendahkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Kakashi lalu Itachi. Saat itulah dimanfaatkan oleh Itachi untuk melihat wajah rupawannya lebih lama.

"Yuugao sudah mengenal Kakashi-_kun_ melalui ceritaku," ujar Anko seraya menyunggingkan senyum misterius untuk Itachi, seolah suatu perintah agar pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Itachi," kata Itachi singkat.

Bersamaan dengan itu Yuugao menoleh ke arah Itachi, membuat pemuda yang bersangkutan menahan napas untuk sejenak. Baru kali ini Itachi merasa begitu gugup berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan. Terlebih ketika bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang teduh itu. Hatinya bergetar, meski sekejap. Ia pun terpesona dengan senyum tipis Yuugao hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Kakashi dan Anko beranjak ke _counter_ untuk membeli makan siang.

"… Kau tidak pesan makanan?" Itachi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sepertinya Anko sudah membawakannya," jawab Yuugao tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Lebih tepatnya Kakashi yang membawakan senampan makan siang untuknya atas perintah Anko.

Sekembalinya di meja, Kakashi memberikan isyarat pada Itachi untuk memesan makanan sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi kurang berminat pada makanan kantin. Sesekali melihat perempuan di sampingnya makan sudah membuatnya kenyang.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah membuka maskernya.

"Belum lapar," kilahnya sembari berlagak menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel hitamnya.

"Ah." Mendadak Yuugao menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Itachi mengira Yuugao tergigit giginya sendiri, dan refleks ia menoleh. Ternyata Yuugao juga melakukan hal yang sama. Itachi membeku seketika. Yuugao memandang Itachi penuh selidik sebelum merogoh tas ungunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jimat kecil berbalut mika bening dengan gantungan berbahan benang.

"Kalau tidak salah lihat, Uchiha-_san_ adalah pemiliknya," ujar Yuugao yang menyerahkan jimat itu pada Itachi. "Aku memungutnya di dekat halte kampus. Mungkin terjatuh saat Uchiha-_san_ berlari tadi."

Itachi memeriksa tas hitamnya. Ternyata memang tidak ada. Ia tak lantas menerimanya meski ia yakin kalau jimat itu adalah miliknya. Tadi pagi ia baru menyadari benda itu menggantung di tasnya saat duduk di bangku bus. Ibunya tidak menyerah untuk memberinya jimat semacam itu walaupun sudah dibuangnya berkali-kali. Namun kali ini berbeda. Tadi ia tidak sempat membuangnya lantaran terburu-buru masuk kelas. Jimat itu memang terjatuh.

"Hei, Itachi, itu memang punyamu, 'kan…?" celetuk Kakashi setengah meledek karena sudah hafal kebiasaan ibu Itachi.

Itachi mengambil jimat itu setelah memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kakashi.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya datar untuk menutupi rasa malunya lantaran ketahuan memiliki benda seperti itu. Baginya, hal itu memalukan di zaman yang sudah modern ini.

"Sekilas info," sahut Anko, "—pria idaman Yuugao adalah pria yang modern tapi tradisional."

"Anko…." Yuugao tidak ingin sahabatnya itu meneruskan ucapannya. Sayangnya dua laki-laki di sana sudah terlanjur penasaran, terlebih Itachi.

"Yah, kalian sebagai laki-laki harusnya tahu bagaimana pria modern itu." Anko mengerling pada Yuugao yang tampak pasrah. Ia serius ingin menjodohkan Yuugao dengan sahabat kekasihnya. Dari cerita Kakashi, ia yakin kalau Itachi adalah orang yang tepat untuk Yuugao. Dan ia tidak menyangka kalau takdir juga berpihak padanya. Ia ingin menyembuhkan trauma Yuugao terhadap laki-laki, dan sepertinya harapannya akan segera terkabul jika melihat gelagat Itachi.

Sampai saat ini Yuugao memang masih takut menjalin relasi baru dengan laki-laki dikarenakan kegagalan cinta pertamanya, ditambah kenangan buruk tentang perilaku kejam ayahnya kepada ibunya di masa lalu. Bayang-bayang kelam itu pernah dilupakannya saat berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya di sekolah menengah atas; Gekkou Hayate.

Ia yang sudah yatim piatu merasa amat berbahagia ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dan ajakan kencan Hayate. Semenjak saat itu, ia pun mulai melupakan rasa kesepiannya. Sayang, tidak lama setelah menjadi mahasiswa, Hayate memutuskan Yuugao secara sepihak lantaran pemuda itu tidak kuat menjalani _long distance relationship_. Padahal Yuugao adalah tipe perempuan yang sangat setia kepada pasangannya. Apalagi Yuugao juga teramat mencintai Hayate.

Anko pun melanjutkan, "Bukan pria yang sekedar berpenampilan menarik tapi otak kosong. Pria modern tapi tradisional versi Yuugao adalah pria yang berprinsip dan maju dari segi pemikirannya, tapi tetap menganut nilai-nilai tradisional."

"Itachi suka sekali makan di restoran tradisional," sahut Kakashi yang bersekongkol dengan Anko. "Coba saja ajak dia ke restoran _fast food_, pasti ditolak mentah-mentah."

Itachi mengernyit bingung. Mendadak pikirannya buntu. Adakah hubungan antara restoran tradisional dengan nilai-nilai tradisional?

"Yuugao juga suka sekali melihat laki-laki berpakaian tradisional, apalagi yang cerdas tapi tidak malu menggantungkan jimat di tasnya," imbuh Anko dengan jailnya, membuat Yuugao mati kutu.

Itachi ragu-ragu menengok pada Yuugao yang hanya membisu. Kepalanya yang tertunduk membuat rambut lurusnya menghalangi pandangan Itachi—yang akhirnya hanya bisa melihat sebagian wajahnya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Itachi ingin tersenyum lebar saat itu juga. Ia sudah merasa sreg dengan Yuugao sejak pandangan pertama, dan ternyata takdir berpihak kepadanya. Ia yakin kalau jatuhnya jimat itu bukan kebetulan belaka. Sebagai pelampiasannya untuk hasrat senyum yang belum terpenuhi, ia meremas kuat-kuat jimat keberuntungan di tangannya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada ibunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Itachi masuk rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dadanya seakan-akan hampir meledak oleh luapan rasa bahagia. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan ini saat berkencan dengan Hana.

Melihat Uchiha Mikoto yang menyambutnya dengan keheranan, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh ibunya tersebut dan membawanya berputar pelan.

"Aku sayang Mama…," ucapnya kalem saat menurunkan ibunya, kemudian memberikan ciuman ringan di pipi kanan dan kiri.

Berpapasan dengan adik semata wayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke, ia malah tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut bermodel emo itu dengan gemas. Ketika ia meniti anak tangga sambil bersiul riang menuju kamarnya, Sasuke dan Mama Mikoto hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tampang bingung bercampur khawatir. Agaknya mereka mencemaskan kewarasannya.

Sasuke juga cemas kalau lem yang semalam dimasukkannya ke sampo Itachi mengandung zat berbahaya yang meracuni otak kakak tersayangnya tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kata Kakashi, Yuugao tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan sejak ibunya berpulang. Muncul keinginan kuat dalam dirinya untuk melindungi Yuugao seusai mendengar kisahnya yang memilukan. Dari perlakuan kasar sang ayah hingga laki-laki dungu yang tega menyia-nyiakan Yuugao. Ia ingin menjadi sandaran hidup Yuugao. Lelaki yang paling dibutuhkan dan dicintai oleh Yuugao. Ia bahkan bertekad untuk tidak membuat Yuugao menangis—selain cucuran air mata bahagia.

Dan beginilah jadinya. Itachi yang seharusnya sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu malah menunggu Yuugao selesai kuliah. Ia jadi penguntit dadakan lantaran belum menemukan topik pembicaraan yang pas untuk diobrolkan dengan Yuugao jika ia mengajaknya pulang bersama. Untung saja bus sedang sepi, sehingga ia bisa mengambil tempat di bangku belakang saat Yuugao duduk di depan. Ia bahkan belum paham dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Kalau begini, apa bedanya Itachi dengan seorang perempuan menyebalkan yang pernah menjadi penguntitnya?

Dari satu tiang listrik ke tiang listrik lainnya. Mulai tikungan di dekat sini sampai tikungan sebelah sana. Kini Itachi bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik yang kesekian. Ternyata panti asuhan Yuugao masih jauh dari halte. Entah sudah berapa ratus meter ia mengikuti langkah tenang Yuugao.

Ah, sepertinya ini adalah tiang listrik terakhir yang akan menjadi tempat persembunyian Itachi. Yuugao berhenti dan membuka sebuah pintu pagar bangunan sederhana berlantai dua. Sekarang ia sudah tahu di mana Yuugao tinggal. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa mengajak Yuugao kencan dan menjemputnya dengan mobil barunya.

Eh, tunggu, Yuugao tidak terlihat seperti perempuan yang gila kemewahan. Dan akan lebih romantis kalau kencannya bermodalkan kebugaran jasmani alias jalan kaki. Ia lumayan kenal daerah dekat halte sebelum masuk kawasan panti asuhan ini. Ada beberapa rumah makan, yang di antaranya adalah kedai tradisional dan restoran ikan fugu yang terkenal.

Itachi memutuskan untuk pulang ketika ada seekor anak anjing yang menghalangi langkahnya. Anjing kecil berambut cokelat muda itu tidak menyalak—hanya duduk manis dan menggoyangkan ekornya. Anehnya, anjing imut itu terus mengikutinya saat ia berjalan, dan turut berhenti tatkala ia menghentikan langkah.

Mendengar suara Yuugao menyerukan sebuah nama disertai derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, membuat Itachi kembali ke tiang listrik sebelumnya. Lari pun tidak akan mencapai tikungan terdekat karena Yuugao sudah keluar dari pintu gerbang. Ia hanya pasrah lantaran anak anjing yang lucu dan tampak tak berdosa itu kembali duduk manis di depan kakinya.

Sudah Itachi duga, anjing itu memang keluar dari panti asuhan. Yuugao langsung membungkuk untuk mengambil anjing itu. Menyadari ada sepasang kaki yang mencurigakan, Yuugao menegakkan badannya dengan perlahan.

Itachi yakin kalau Yuugao mendapati ekspresinya yang sangat aneh karena kekurangsiapannya bertatap muka dengan perempuan itu. Ia pun mencoba mengembangkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Hai," sapanya kikuk.

"Uchiha-_san_?" gumam Yuugao yang sepertinya masih meragukan penglihatannya. Perhatiannya lalu teralih pada seorang bocah yang meminta anak anjing tersebut dan kembali membawanya masuk panti. Semestinya sekarang ia juga harus bergegas ke dapur panti untuk membantu memasak makan malam. Tetapi, ia merasa tidak bisa langsung meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja. "Uchiha-_san_ takut anjing?"

"—Ah, tidak," sahut Itachi cepat. Sepertinya Yuugao tidak tertarik untuk menanyakan alasannya berada di sana. Ia kemudian memutar otak untuk meneruskan pembicaraan, "… Uzuki-_san_ suka ikan fugu?"

"Aku belum pernah memakannya," jawab Yuugao dengan suaranya yang pelan. Ia belum mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan Itachi dengannya. Agaknya Itachi sudah tahu di mana ia tinggal dan sekarang sedang menghinanya. Benarkah Itachi adalah tipe laki-laki semacam itu? Ia jadi berpikiran buruk. Ia yang tidak kaya harta memang tidak mampu membeli ikan sekelas fugu. Lagipula ia kurang berminat untuk mencicipi hidangan berbahan ikan buntal yang mematikan tersebut—bila pengolahannya kurang benar.

"Mau mencobanya?" tawar Itachi.

"Aku ingin makan ikan fugu, tapi aku tidak mau mati," balas Yuugao sopan.

Itachi tersenyum maklum. "Hanya orang bodoh yang mau makan ikan fugu, tapi hanya orang bodoh pula yang tidak mau merasakan kelezatannya," ungkapnya.

Langit mulai menggelap di saat keduanya terdiam. Yuugao bahkan sulit untuk mengucapkan permisi pada Itachi. Sementara Itachi tidak keberatan jika berlama-lama dengan Yuugao.

"Bagaimana kalau Uzuki-_san_ berkencan denganku jika aku tidak mati setelah makan ikan fugu?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Itachi. Malahan ia tidak ingat mengapa ikan fugu terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin gara-gara restoran ikan fugu di dekat halte tadi. Yang benar saja! Kencan ke restoran ikan fugu? Ia bahkan belum pernah mencoba ikan mematikan tersebut. Dan sekarang ia malah mengajukan taruhan maut semacam itu?

"Kita berteman dulu saja…." Yuugao membalas kalem tanpa berani menatap matanya.

Begitu saja Itachi sudah berasa melayang. Itu berarti Yuugao tidak menolaknya. Ia hanya harus sedikit bersabar.

Kata sebagian orang, cinta pada pandangan pertama tidak selamanya berakhir bahagia. Mereka juga bilang; bila cinta mudah datang, berarti juga mudah pergi. Namun, tidak menutup kemungkinan di antara pelakunya meraih cinta abadi karenanya. Perasaan yang tidak hanya bertahan sementara, yang akan berujung pada hubungan jangka panjang. Sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, Itachi tetap percaya akan hal itu.

Dari cinta pada pandangan pertama, Itachi berharap dapat menjalani hubungan secara bertahap dengan Yuugao. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia layak menjadi pendamping hidup Yuugao untuk selamanya. Tentu saja ia juga berusaha membuat dirinya menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk mendampingi seorang Uzuki Yuugao. Meski dari segi usia ia tidak lebih dewasa dari pujaan hatinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu…." Itachi tersenyum simpul.

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk cinta, karena waktu akan mampu memahaminya. Karena itu, waktu menjadi segalanya bagi cinta. Seperti kata orang-orang, bahwa hanya waktu yang dapat memahami betapa besar arti sebuah cinta. Hanya waktu yang bisa memahami seberapa besar seseorang memperjuangkan cinta dalam hidupnya….

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Loh? Uchiha-_san_ potong rambut?"

"Ah, iya."

Ada apakah gerangan? Apa Yuugao tidak suka model rambutnya yang baru? Padahal lebih rapi dibandingkan rambut panjangnya. Ia mengira kalau Yuugao seperti Hana yang keberatan bila ia memanjangkan rambut. Akhirnya ia meminta tukang cukur untuk memotongnya sesuai model rambut ayahnya.

"Sayang sekali…."

Apa Itachi tidak salah dengar?

"Padahal rambut Uchiha-_san_ bagus—lurus, berwarna gelap, dan berkilau. Aku saja iri…."

Apa perlu iri kalau rambutnya sendiri sudah seindah itu?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanjangkan rambutku lagi," ujar Itachi disertai senyum tipis.

Yuugao membalas senyum Itachi dengan senyum terbaiknya sebelum kembali ke panti.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**~# OWARI #~**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Note: Hanya fic ringan seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa menurut saya ItaYuu itu kayak SasuHina versi dewasa. Suka ItaYuu gegara coba-coba jadiin mereka slight pair di fanfic SasuHina saya yang judulnya My Doctor ***promo alert* **padahal awalnya suka ItaHana. Suka ItaHana pun dengan alasan yang sama. Golongan darah Yuugao juga A, sama kayak Hinata dan Mama Mikoto XD**

**FugaMiko, ItaYuu, SasuHina = pasangan bergolongan darah AB-A** *happy*** ngemeng-ngemeng Tayuya juga A, yang entah kenapa saya juga suka SasuTayu gara-gara fic saya sendiri XD**

**Bersedia CnC atau RnR?**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Sampai jumpa****…****. ^^**

**Minggu, 29/07/2012**


End file.
